Mercy For The Wicked
by SqueeFreak
Summary: A continuation of Mad-Hatter-LCarol's fic "Balance". A fight between Klarion and Dr. Fate goes wrong and now Wally has to stop Fate from using his body to kill the now defenseless Lord of Chaos. Can Wally save him? Or will his lack of magical abilities force him to stand by while Fate uses his body to murder another? Rated K plus just to be really safe.


AN: Okay, so yet another upload. that makes three in like, a week! I have returned from the dead! Mwahahahaha! (Well, for now at least, but since it happens to be my last day of high school it means I will no longer have regular internet access, so...meh.) Anyway! This is a continuation of the story uploaded by Mad-hatter-LCarol. She is the original brain, I just picked it up and ran with it. So, go read her beginning too! Hop to it! (Oh! and just so you know this wasn't meant to be Wally X Klarion but I suppose if you really want to see it that way so be it.)

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

And thank you Mad-Hatter-LCarol for letting me continue this ^_^

~Story Start~

Klarion's eyes widened, his body trembling as the sharpened ankh was pulled back and then shot forward towards him. He clenched his eyes shut and tightened his hold on Teekl as he waited for the pain to hit.

Wally watched in horror as he realized that Dr. Fate fully intended to kill the Witch-Boy where he sat trembling in the corner, tears in his eyes. He looked so young, so terrified and then he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

_'No! I can't let him do this!' _

"STOP!" He was shocked when Fate actually paused, the magic disappearing as he momentarily lost his focus. With an audible snarl of frustration, the golden helmet appeared to float in the air above Wally and Kent, Nabu's voice echoing around them.

"Why have you interfered, boy?" He growled.

"Because this isn't right, and you know it! You can't kill him!"

"He is evil and must be disposed of." Wally's eyes narrowed.

"Not using my body you won't! I mean, look at him! He's completely defenseless! He doesn't deserve this!"

"He deserves this and more. Do you honestly believe that he would offer you the same mercy if the situation was reversed?"

"I don't care if he would or not! He probably wouldn't, but that's not the point! We're supposed to be the good guys! We don't stoop to their level, we don't go around killing people!"

"You would rather that he run rampant, causing chaos and suffering for everyone in this world?"

"No, but there has to be another way to do this! Seal him, lock him in another dimension! Anything but this!" There was a brief silence from Nabu before:

"I do not have the time, patience, or resources to lock him away at the moment. This is my choice and I'm afraid that I will not be moved by the misplaced sympathies of an inexperienced child."

"Fine," Wally snarled, "Then I guess I'll just have to stop you." There was an echoing bark of laughter from the helmet.

"Oh, really? And just how do you plan to do that? You have absolutely no experience or talent in the mystic arts. How do you expect to get free of my power?" Wally smirked and pulled his goggles out of his pocket and onto his face.

"By using one of the talents I do have: Bullheadedness." And with that, Wally took off at a full run into the darkness.

_'Okay, not quite sure how I'm gonna do this, but I'll run into something eventually. I'll work out the details when I do.' _It wasn't too much later that he did run into something and the force of the collision sent him flying backward. He sat up with a groan rubbing his forehead and looking for what he had collided with. At first he didn't see anything, but as he watched he could see brief swirls of dark colors in the air in front of him. He stood up, walking forward with his arms out until his palms rested against whatever it was.

_'A wall. But what's it made of?' _Wally stood there for a moment, thinking as he brushed his hands along the surface of the nearly invisible barrier before him.

_'Ah, who cares. Let's just give it a shot. Anything'll break down under the right amount of stress.' _And with that Wally started running. Around and around and around in a tight circle, brushing against the wall as he went. As he ran, a tornado formed around him, the high winds adding to the stress on the wall. Wally clenched his teeth against the burn of the friction, the damage repairing itself nearly as fast as it happened. It would have been easier if he could just go back and forth in a straight line but since he still had some issues with quick stops it would have slowed him down too much. He'd just have to make due with this.

The seconds seemed to drag by as he pushed himself faster and faster, but eventually he realized that the wall was starting to tremble under the stress.

_'Just a little more.' _The seconds ticked by: one…..two….three…fou-

CRACK!

A bright, jagged line appeared on the wall, spider-webbing outwards. Wally grinned triumphantly and ran even faster. The crack spread and finally, after nearly a full minute, a gap opened. Wally skidded to a halt and dove through the gap. For a moment all was black and he was floating, then he slammed back into his body.

His eyes snapped open and he fell to his knees with a gasp, ripping the Helmet of Fate from his head and throwing it aside as he struggled to breathe. His molecules were still vibrating so fast that his body looked blurred. He gradually pulled them down to a normal speed and regained his stability. When he was finally breathing regularly and had his body going an acceptable speed, he looked up and his eyes locked with those of the completely stunned Lord of Chaos in front of him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Wally pulled himself up with a groan and stumbled the few steps it took to take him to the tower battlements. He turned and flopped down with a pained grunt, his back against the low wall and his eyes closed. He didn't care that he was now shoulder to shoulder with the same guy who had killed Kent Nelson and tried to kill him not fifteen minutes ago, he was too tired and his body ached. All he wanted now was rest.

Klarion stared at the young human beside him, still clutching Teekl to him tightly. What was this dumb kid anyway? How did he get free from Nabu's control? The kid had no mystic powers to speak of, yet he had managed to force his way free of the helmet. Klarion's gaze shifted over to the helmet that lay a good fifteen feet from them. It had a crack in it just above the right eye hole. That stupid kid had actually managed to damage incredibly powerful magic with nothing but physical force and stubbornness. Was that even possible?

"Ugh," Klarion's eyes snapped away from the helmet to once again look at the boy beside him. He had one hand clenched in the material of his shirt, his eyes clenched shut in pain as he curled forward over his knees. Klarion couldn't understand why the boy would be in pain now after the ordeal was over, but then a shimmer of golden magic caught his eye in the middle of the boy's chest.

_'So, Nabu didn't let him get away scot-free after all. He must have embedded a shard of the helmet's magic in the boy when he damaged it to get free.' _Klarion's eyes narrowed. He could feel his own power slowly returning now that he was out of danger and he knew he was more than capable of removing the dangerous shard of magic from the boy, but should he? They were enemies, after all. Although, the stupid kid had just saved his life…

Klarion shifted to crouch in front of Wally, Teekl still held tightly against his chest with his left arm while he stretched out his right toward the speedster. Wally's head snapped up when he felt Kalrion's presence in front of him and glared at the hand that was getting ever closer.

"Look," He said, his voice tight and halting in pain, "I know we're enemies and all that, but I just saved your hide and I'm exhausted and really not feeling so hot right now, so do you think we could finish this another time? Right now really isn't working for me."

"There won't be 'another time' if I don't pull that magic from your chest, Dumb Kid. With your abysmal lack of mystic affinity it'll kill you within the hour." Wally glared at the Lord of Chaos and feebly slapped his hand away.

"My name isn't 'Dumb Kid', it's Kid Flash! And what are you talking about? There isn't any 'magic' because magic doesn't exist! There's a logical explanation for everything." Klarion couldn't believe the stubborn ignorance of this kid. He was dying from magic poisoning and still claimed that magic didn't exist. He rolled his eyes and released his hold on Teekl, who sat beside him with his wide eyes staring at Wally.

"You're such a dumb kid." Wally snarled weakly at him.

"I told, you my name isn't 'dumb kid'! It's-" Wally's sentence was cut off when Klarion's right hand closed around his neck and shoved him roughly against the low wall. Wally struggled weakly against his grip, both hands trying to pry Klarion's long fingers from his neck. The Lord of Chaos was careful to exude just enough force to keep the speedster in place without actually damaging him. That would be counter-productive after all. He reached out with his left and placed it flat against Wally's chest, right over his heart. He ignored the boy's snarls of protest and closed his eyes, focusing on the glowing magic lodged in the boy's chest. He carefully pushed his own magic into Wally and wrapped it around Nabu's magic in a cocoon. Once he was sure that he had encased all of it he slowly pulled his own magic from the speedster's chest and leaned away from the boy, releasing his neck. Wally gasped, he eyes clenched shut at the incredibly weird sensation of the magic being pulled from his chest. When it was completely free of his body he let out a great, shuddering breath and slumped back against the wall. After a few moments Wally opened his eyes and placed a hand to his chest where that agonizing pain had been, realizing hat it had completely disappeared. He looked up at Klarion in amazement. The Lord of Chaos smirked and held up his left hand, an orb of black magic hovering above it with a golden radiance encased inside.

"No such thing, huh Kid? What say you now?" Wally crossed his arms defiantly and looked away.

"I'm still not convinced." Klarion stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before he threw back his head and started roaring with laughter.

"Such a stubborn guy. I like that." He banished the magic in his hand and stood up with Teekl once again in his arms.

"Well, my magic seems to be working again, so I'm outta here. But before I leave, I believe I deserve a 'Thank You', Kid."

"For what?"

"For saving your life, Dumb Kid. You would have been dead in an hour without me. Even if you don't believe in magic you should have realized that the pain in your chest wasn't a good sign." Wally pouted at him for a minute before sighing heavily.

"Fine. Thank you. Now we're even, I guess." Klarion laughed at him again as he opened a portal behind him.

"Good enough, I suppose. I won't go so easy on you the next time I see you , Hero. So watch your back." He turned to the barrier and was almost through it when he looked back over his shoulder, his cheeks slightly colored in embarrassment.

"And thanks, Hero." And he was gone. Wally blinked and let a smile slip onto his face as he leaned his head back against the low wall.

"Guess he's capable of mercy after all. Take that, Nabu. He's not such a bad guy. But I'll get him next time."

~End~


End file.
